Life After Hogwarts
by burgundyred
Summary: COMPLETE When Hermione returns to the wizarding world after 3 years, she realizes after investigation that Harry's life is in her hands...he's lost to temptation and fate. Will she save him? RR.
1. Return

Life After Hogwarts  
  
Hermione tiredly unlocked her little apartment and entered. As usual, it was a mess. She rubbed her eyes and looked around-clothes and takeout boxes were strewn on the floor, bills littered the table, and sticky unknown spots decorated the floor. Hermione wanted to break down and cry. She was leading such a miserable life. She-the smartest student Hogwarts had seen- Head Girl in seventh year-had six job offers waiting as she graduated-was stuck here, poor, unemployed, hopeless. Hermione sat down on her old, moldy couch and let her tears drop onto the linoleum of the floor. Three years ago, she was so happy.she had planned to work somewhere in the wizarding world. She had not planned to work at a Chinese Takeout, and then end up getting fired because she couldn't drive fast enough to get the food there on time. Hermione cursed at herself. Why had she left? What had compelled her to leave her beautiful existence and enter this destitute realm? Hermione sighed to herself. She knew the answer perfectly well, but almost never admitted it to herself. Harry Potter. That's it, Hermione suddenly thought. I can't avoid him or anyone else for the rest of my life-I'm leaving this shit hole. Hermione tried not to think about that aching feeling she got every time she let her mind travel back to seventh year. Harry had been so intrigued by the new student from America. It was so unusual for a new kid to come, especially in seventh year, but she had. Valery Fox. Valery had been gorgeous, and Harry was among the hordes of boys that lusted after her. He was different however, in that he was the guy that finally dated her. Hermione had felt something about Valery. Something, her precocious mind had pinpointed, was absolutely evil about Valery. Fearing for her best friend, Hermione had told him to lay off of Valery, but Harry had mistook her concern for jealousy, and their friendship had drained out, straining both of them so much that Hermione had finally opted just to disappear from everyone's life after Hogwarts. It was precisely what she did, but now, she'd had enough. She was going back. Hermione closed her eyes and did something she had not done in three years- she apparated. She chose to go to the Three Broomsticks. It had been such a popular hangout back when she was a student; she was sure she could find info on everyone that she loved and missed. She appeared in the cellar, and quickly raced up the stairs. Once up there, Herimone felt immediately out of place. Here she was, dressed in blue jeans and a Save the Whales t- shirt, and everyone else was wearing robes of assorted colors. An older, more-wrinkled Madam Rosmerta greeted Hermione. "Why, is that you, Hermione Granger?" asked Madam Rosmerta. "Madam Rosmerta!" Hermione said, reaching over to hug her past. "How are you?" "No, how are you, m'dear? Nobody's seen you since you left Hogwarts!" "Oh.well.Harry and I had a fall-out, and I thought it best to leave then, but now.I can't take it anymore. I've got to be where I belong." "That's the spirit, my girl! Now, what can I get you? A butterbeer, perhaps?" Hermione smiled gratefully, and accepted the tasty beverage. She sat down in a corner where she could see everyone. There were hardly any students around, and Hermione couldn't figure it out until she realized it was a Friday afternoon, and students couldn't come in till later. There were plenty of wizards, however, and some looked rather familiar. Hermione's heart leapt when she saw her old friend Parvati Patil. "Parvati!" she cried out in shock. "Is that you?" The beautiful woman with long, flowing black hair turned around, and smiled as soon as she saw who it was. "Hermione! Hermione Granger! Oh my god! You look so incredibly different! Come over here, now!" Hermione happily obliged. She was home. Oh, she was home. She walked over to Parvati's table. Parvati was not alone. A handsome man sat with her. "Who's this?" Hermione asked, glancing at the man. "This is my fiancé! Do you not recognize him?" Hermione looked over again, this time really processing his features. "Seamus! You're getting married to Seamus?" "Hey, Hermione," Seamus said, grinning. "Long time no see. You know, we talked about you a bit after you left."  
  
"Oh really? Like what?" "Speculating where you were, for one," Parvati interrupted, sounding a little angry. "You just up and left without telling anyone. Everyone was devastated.especially.Harry. He said he was responsible." Hermione frowned. "Oh.speaking of the devil, do you know where he is?" "Harry, you mean?" Seamus said. "He lives pretty close by. I just had lunch with him last week. If you want, we'll take you there." Hermione closed her eyes, not sure if she was ready to see Harry or not. Then suddenly, in a burst of willpower, she decided that she was. "Yeah, that would be great."  
  
A few hours later, Hermione was nervously standing in front of a huge mansion. "He calls this a house?" she muttered weakly, thinking of her messy apartment. Nevertheless, she walked up and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, a shapely, gorgeous woman opened it. Hermione stared at her. She looked so familiar, and then Hermione saw her eyes. She'd know those black eyes anywhere. They were the only eyes that were truly black. Evil. Hermione suddenly felt chills caressing her spine, but she didn't back down. "I need to see Harry," she said softly. The woman scrutinized her, but finally answered. "May I know who this is?" "An old friend. Just tell him that, please." The woman scowled deeply, but seated Hermione in one of the dens, and left. Hermione shuddered as she looked around the contemporary room. It was all so soft and pretty, but this woman ruined it. Hermione now knew perfectly well who she was. Valery Fox. Harry was probably married to that horrible woman and Hermione knew that his life would be in danger. Suddenly she heard a noise and a tall, handsome man entered the room. "Harry?" Hermione gasped.  
  
~ Please let me know what you think before I continue. I promise, I've got a good idea and I'm going to continue and everything will be a lot more interesting, but before I do, I've got to know if there's any point (do I have any readers???!) 


	2. Beginnings

Life After Hogwarts-Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Okay, I typed it out in really nice paragraphs and everything. I can't believe it showed up all screwed up like that!! I'm going to try typing it a little differently this time, so hopefully it works out nicely. If it doesn't, bear with me.please! Also it is a little short but I'll update really soon.  
  
Hermione stared at Harry. She noticed that he had grown even taller in the last three years. He was saying something, but Hermione wasn't really able to hear him. She was too busy in memory lane, remembering everything that had happened in seventh year. "Hermione?" he said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Harry," she replied. "Just traveling back to seventh year." He smiled a grim sort of smile that one only uses when bringing bad news. "Yeah.bad year, wasn't it.friendship wise, I mean." She nodded her head. "The worst."  
  
"Anyway, it's absolutely great to see you again! You look fabulous!" he exclaimed, trying to break the awkward silence. Hermione was flattered. Hadn't Parvati said the same thing.that she looked different? Maybe that cream did work, after all. Suddenly, Hermione took on an essence of self- confidence when it came to looks, something she'd never had. Suddenly, she decided that she too fit into the narrow description of pretty. "Same with you," she told Harry. "You're so tall!" It was his turn to bask in the glow of compliments. "Yeah, I know. I finally grew," he said. Just then, Valery walked into the room.  
  
"Harry, darling," she said, with a soft, coy smile. "Please introduce me to your.visitor."  
"Oh.sorry.Hermione, this is my girlfriend, who happened to be visiting today, Valery Fox. Do you remember her from seventh year? And Valery, this is Hermione Granger.my.best friend." At that moment, both Harry and Hermione looked down to the floor, each offering a silent prayer to the third person in their trio. For Ron had vanished at the end of seventh year, right before Harry had gotten rid of Voldemort for good. Rumors speculated that Ron had died at the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named. Hermione knew that she would never forget her other best friend. She remembered happier times when Harry had introduced her as "one of my best friends". Now she was simply best friend. Ron was lost to a world of mystery, but they would never forget him.  
  
Valery looked at Hermione, scrutinizing her. "You look very different," she finally managed. Hermione wanted to laugh. Haha, Valery, she thought. I too have grown beautiful like you, except I am positively beautiful, whereas you are the spectrum of disaster. Hermione still couldn't shake the feeling she had about Valery, not even after three years. "Hey, Valery," she replied. Conversation took on more general topics, such as fond memories of their years at Hogwarts. Hermione stayed with Harry and Valery for lunch, and then Valery exclaimed, "Oh my god! It's three already! I have an appointment with my hairdresser.see you later love, and nice meeting you again, Hermione!" She flashed a fake smile with her pearly whites glaring out, and then quickly with a pop, apparated from their sight.  
  
Now that she was gone, Hermione felt a lot more comfortable. "So, Harry, it's been such a long time." He nodded. "Yes, it has. Look, I'm awfully sorry about seventh year. I honestly thought.I know it's not true. We're just friends. We'll always be friends." At this, Hermione felt a little twang of hurt. She did not like Harry in that way at all-he was right, they were just friends-but hearing him say that as if she was not even girlfriend material was a little damaging to the self-confidence she had newly gained. Nevertheless, she agreed. "So how long have you been going around with Valery?" she asked, feigning interest. "Actually, not that long. We lost contact after seventh year.I looked for her, but she seemed to have disappeared or something! Those years were really depressing. Hermione.I think I'm in love with her. I don't know what it is about her. I honestly can't find anything that I really, really like about her.but I'm just in love with her. I guess that's the way love works." Hermione seriously doubted this. That was not the way love really worked. She was pretty sure that Valery was fixing a few potions to keep Harry in line. She knew Valery wanted something.  
  
"So anyway," Harry continued. "I was in Three Broomsticks about six months ago, and I bumped into her! It was like.I don't know, my heart went crazy or something. But anyway, I've been going with her since then. Oh, Hermione! I've really missed you! You're my confidante. Listen.I'm thinking about asking Valery to marry me.I know, we're young and all.but really.do you think I should, or should I wait?" Hermione couldn't explain it, but at that moment she seemed to be hearing voices that all seemed to say the same thing. Don't let him do it, they cried, don't!  
  
"NO!" she yelled. "I mean, not yet. I don't think.I get the feeling that Valery.wants to wait," she said, trying to make her no sound a little more plausible. "Listen Harry, I better get going. I'll come visit you another time. It's really been great."  
  
"Yeah, I know, absolutely fantastic. Hey, come to lunch with me tomorrow. There's this new restaurant I want to try, and somehow, I don't think Valery is the right person to take," he said.  
  
"Okay, will do." They hugged and said their good byes, and then Hermione prepared to apparate. After a few minutes however, she decided something was definitely wrong. "Harry," she said slowly. "I can't apparate. I'm stuck." 


	3. Pieces

Life After Hogwarts: Chapter 3  
  
A/N: I'm getting them out so fast! I'm so proud! I hope it keeps up.  
  
"You're joking right?" Harry said. Hermione had just told him that she couldn't apparate.  
  
"Um, unfortunately, I'm not.shit. What the hell's wrong with me?"  
  
"No idea," he replied, looking worried. "Um.try again, will you. Maybe.I don't know, just try." Hermione squeezed her eyes shut in concentration, trying really hard to apparate. She felt a sudden urge to leave-she just wanted time to think about stuff. But it was all to no avail. She really was stuck. "Harry!" she wailed. "I can't go!" He looked troubled, but offered a great solution anyway. "Maybe you can tell Professor Dumbledore." Hermione's eyes lit up. "I would love to go visit him again!" she said. "He's still teaching?" Harry nodded, and the two of them laughed, remembering all the way back to first year.  
Lucky for Hermione, Harry had an extra broomstick lying around the house. He lent it to her and within an hour they were at the grand entrance of Hogwarts. Immediately the Headmaster himself greeted them. "Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione cried. "How did you know we were here?"  
  
"Oh, well news gets around. How are you both? It's been a while, hasn't it?" he said jovially. They followed him up to his office. It was exactly the same, with the Pensieve in the cabinet and Fawkes sitting in the corner. "So. Any particular reason to drop by?" Dumbledore asked, with seemingly genuine interest.  
  
"Well, Professor," Hermione began. "Today was actually my first day back in the wizarding world-"  
  
"Welcome back, then! How did it all go?"  
  
"-Oh, just lovely, except for a little problem. You see, I was ready to leave Harry's house and I just can't seem to Apparate." The professor frowned, evidently deep in thought. "Well," he said, after careful deliberation, "why don't we pop on over to Harry's house and you can show me what you mean. Obviously in Hogwarts, apparating is out of the question, so." Harry nodded. "Yes, Professor, of course."  
  
A little while later Hermione had just demonstrated to Professor Dumbledore that apparating was just not possible for her. As soon as she had showed him, Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Exactly what I thought. Just a simple blocking spell, yet irreversible if the person who causes it isn't known. Do you have any idea who might have possibly done this?"  
  
"No," sighed Hermione. "I just have no clue. Who would possibly even know that I'm here, except for all my friends and Valery Fox.oh." As Harry scowled at Hermione, she prepared for an outburst, but not before she noticed that Dumbledore had given the slightest of nods. He knows too, she thought. Valery's after Harry. But why? Why would she possibly want to harm him? Hermione wondered all this while Harry was busy screaming at her for even thinking that Valery was the culprit. "Hermione! What do you have against her? Honestly, if it isn't jealousy then what is it."  
  
"Harry. You know as well as me that I'm not in the least bit jealous." He nodded apologetically. "I'm sorry, Hermione.just got a bit riled up there." Hermione agreed and quickly changed the topic. "So, I'm stuck here now. Do you know any good hotels where they can put me up or something until I can work things out?" she asked Harry. She knew actually that he would ask her to stay with him. They were friends and that was completely normal, but somehow, although she knew that she couldn't say no, she didn't want to. It would be so uncomfortable, especially with Valery hanging around. Screw Valery.  
  
"You can stay with me, Hermione. I've got some guest bedrooms, you know, and it'll work out."  
  
"Thanks, Harry. Oh hey do you mind lending me a broom for a bit. Gotta go shop for some necessities." He laughed. "Yeah, go ahead. Will you come to my house for dinner?"  
  
"I'm not sure, actually. I'll give you a . oh wait, no cell phones! Um, well, actually, no I won't. I've imposed on your hospitality enough. I'll come in around nine or so. Is that all right?"  
  
"Well I'm probably eating at Valery's place tonight, so I won't be home when you come in. Make yourself comfortable or whatever. Mi casa es su casa!" Hermione laughed. She loved having her best friend back.  
  
After parting with Harry, Hermione decided she really needed to go to the Hogwarts library and try to find out something-anything-about Valery. She knew a clock was ticking somewhere, and that soon, it would just be too late. She didn't know what would happen, but something bad certainly would. But after three hours of hitting the books, some of which was literal, Hermione was ready to give up. There was absolutely no information on a Fox family anywhere. She'd read about Arctic white foxes and fox traps and fox hunts and fox fur, but nothing about Fox families. And then suddenly, Hermione was hit with a brainwave. When had Ron disappeared? What was it.just two weeks before Harry had finished off Voldemort. In that same week, Valery had been absent, because of family business, she had claimed. She had supposedly flown back to America. Hermione didn't really know how it tied in together, but she had what Americans called a "hunch". She was sure that Valery had quite a lot to do with Ron's disappearance.  
  
Hermione grabbed her broomstick and began the long flight to the Weasley's house. She knew that Fred and George had moved out because of their joke shop's immense success. She also knew that Percy had married Penelope and the two of them lived somewhere far away and had close to no interaction with the Weasleys. And of course, Bill and Charlie weren't around either. So she just had to face Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their daughter Ginny. Hermione was really nervous. She didn't know how Mrs. Weasley would feel about talking about her missing son. Would she be mad? Would she cry? The journey was shorter than what Hermione had estimated. She glanced at her watch. 5:46 p.m. She had a few hours to spend with the Weasleys. She rang the doorbell and waited anxiously. After a few minutes, an old, haggard woman opened it. Hermione felt tears jump to her eyes. Mrs. Weasley's bubbly personality had completely changed in the last few years, after what happened with Ron.  
"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley gasped. Hermione reached over for an awkward hug. "Hi, Mrs. Weasley. I was hoping I could stop by for a bit."  
  
"Well of course! What a thing to wonder! What can I get you.some water, tea, snacks?"  
  
"Oh no, I had a big lunch."  
  
"Well, just come and sit down. I haven't seen you in years! You look absolutely marvelous, my dear! Let's see, Arthur is at work and Ginny's actually out of town. I suppose then that's just me for you to deal with.oh, it's so nice to have company! What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, Mrs. Weasley, it's really great seeing you again, but.while it may be painful.I'd really appreciate it if we could discuss a rather sore subject."  
  
Mrs. Weasley sobered a bit. "You mean Ron, don't you," she said. It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Well, yes. The only reason I'm probing and bringing it back up is because I don't want to lose Harry as well. Mrs. Weasley, I'm positive that he's in danger and I think it all ties in with the same person who did Ron in."  
  
"Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley, acting as if Hermione were suffering mental disorders, "You-know-who is dead. He won't be coming back again. He's gone for good. Harry's finished him off." Mrs. Weasley explained this patiently as if Hermione were five years old.  
  
"No, no, I mean someone else. Someone that had absolutely nothing to do with Voldemort (Mrs. Weasley flinched). Do you know who Valery Fox is?"  
  
"Why, yes! She was Ron's girlfriend in his last year. Stopped by after his disappearance. Lovely girl she was, so sweet, so apologetic.made it seem as if she'd done it to him, poor dear. She was so sympathetic. Her eyes were a little haunting however," said Mrs. Weasley. Out of all the things that Mrs. Weasley could have said, this was something that Hermione hadn't expected.  
  
"What?" she said. "Valery was Harry's girlfriend, not Ron's!" Mrs. Weasley looked confused. "No, I'm positive Ron told me that Harry and that girl had had a fall-out. You must be mistaken."  
  
Hermione lulled over this, knowing she was completely right. Ron would never do that to Harry unless someone was making him. And now Hermione was formulating a theory. 


	4. Truth

Life After Hogwarts Chapter 4  
  
Author's Note: It seems like a lot of chapters but if you notice most of the chapters are really short. Thanks to all my reviewers. I love you guys! Oh and some of you assumed this is a Harry/Hermione fanfiction. Let me tell ya that might not be true. I didn't really plan on putting romance in here but we'll see! For now Harry and Hermione are just good friends and they just might always stay that way!  
  
"Ron loved that girl," Mrs. Weasley continued. "He was infatuated with her. Every sentence he said, every thing he did...it all had something to do with her. I used to worry that it was unhealthy for him to be so head over heels in love. Pretty girl, wasn't she? I'll never forget her. Her eyes were so full of I don't know.they weren't happy like a normal seventh year teenager. She seemed like she knew too much...oh look at me. I'm just rambling and rambling! Now what exactly did you want to know about Valery Fox?"  
  
"Oh, nothing in particular," Hermione bluffed. "Just wanted to know how she knew Ron and stuff. Oh, Mrs. Weasley, I am so sorry for your loss," she said, biting her lip, trying her hardest not to cry.  
  
"As am I for yours," Mrs. Weasley whispered. The two sat there in silence, remembering.  
  
After having a cup of coffee with Mrs. Weasley, Hermione bade her goodbye. She knew that Valery must have fed Ron two things: the allusion that she was no longer dating Harry, and some love potions. Ron going out with Valery! How many times had he told Harry that "Valery's no good for you! Dump her!" But even Hermione had some creepy doubts. Maybe he just said that to cover up for the fact that he too was going around with her. I'm so confused, Hermione thought. I almost wish I were still in my messy little junkyard.  
  
Hermione tried to make up scenarios in which Valery would have done something to Ron---either killed him, or banished him to some unknown place. But why would she do that at the same time as Voldemort and Harry's famous duel? To blame it on Voldemort or to. . . Hermione's thoughts trailed off. She knew how to finish the sentence, but she didn't want to believe what she said. She had it all perfectly worked out in her mind, but if it was true, than the truth was something cold, dark, and evil. It would cost Harry his life and afterlife. I've got to stop her, Hermione thought miserably. But how can I? What can I possibly do? And Hermione had yet another question. What does she want from me? Why would she want me here? Another answer hit her like lightning. Everything seemed to click into place, with Hermione in the center of it all, inimical, tormented, and alone.  
  
She went back to Harry's place around nine thirty. As expected, he wasn't home. Hermione didn't even want to think about what he was doing at Valery's. It was all so depressing. Here he was, being forced to love a woman who was out to get him, wasting the best years of his life. He could be so happy with another girl. Genuinely happy, not love potion happy. If I can get him out of this, I'll find him someone who'll really love him to compensate. Hermione sat down on one of the comfy white sofas that Harry had in his den, trying to work out every detail. Plans, plans, plans. During school, Hermione had always had a plan---and always a backup. The library. In this case, the library was cow dung as far as usefulness.  
  
By the time Harry came home, Hermione was close to tears. She broke down and decided to tell Harry everything. "Harry!" she cried as he entered his home, with a funny lopsided smile on his face that disappeared as soon as he saw her face. "Hermione! What's wrong?"  
  
"Please, hear me out, please believe me. You know I don't lie. Overcome that love potion she drops into your drink every time you eat with her, and hear me out. Believe me, Harry."  
  
"What? What love potion? Who drops it?"  
  
"Valery! Listen to me, Harry, listen!" The frantic tone of her voice made him sink down into the sofa and listen.  
  
"Look, Valery is out to get you. She doesn't love you, not one bit. She wants you dead. She's giving you love potions and she was waiting for the right time. And now's the right time, because I'm here and she'll blame it all on me an---"  
  
"Wait, what? Why would Valery want me dead?" said Harry. Hermione looked at him and almost burst into tears. His face was totally unbelieving and unconvinced.  
  
"Well.if you don't buy that.you're definitely not going to buy this. She's Voldemort's daughter, Harry! His daughter! And she wants to avenge his death. Nothing would make his spirit happier than seeing you die a painful death. And nothing would add more to the pain than hearing her say that she hates you and she wants you dead. She's gonna do that Harry, and she's going to blame it on me! She'll get off with her bad deed and I'll be sent to Azkaban, and you'll be a dead man!" Hermione was in hysterics by now. Harry's face was contorted with concentration.  
  
"I don't know what's into you, Hermione. I want to believe you, but this is impossible to believe. Valery loves me. In fact...I proposed to her tonight! I wanted to tell you but I'm getting the impression that you don't like her much. And by the way, she accepted. We'll be married in a few months."  
  
"Harry, you can't! Don't you see? Her being your fiancée will just get her more innocent looking! That's the reason why she'd say yes! And if you still don't believe me, look what she did to Ron."  
  
"RON! What does he have to do with any of this?" Harry said, his face almost purple with anger.  
"Everything! Look, Valery dated Ron in seventh year too---"  
  
"You're insane. She was going with me!"  
  
"I know, I know! I thought that too! But I went to see Mrs. Weasley today---"  
  
"You what? Why would you bother her about Ron! Hermione you know that's just dirty. That's a horrible thing to do!"  
  
"Harry, shut up and hear me out! Anyway, she told me that Ron was dating Valery in seventh year---"  
  
"Um, which is a total and complete lie, may I add---"  
  
"Harry! You moron, listen to me! So I said, no, Mrs. Weasley, not possible, she was seeing Harry---"  
  
"Damn right she was."  
  
"HARRY! You are seriously pissing me off! Here I am, trying to fend for your safety, and you are treating me like the mud on the bottom of your shoe! Now listen! So I told Mrs. Weasley that, and she said that I must be wrong. She was 100% sure. So I knew that Valery was seeing both of you, Harry! And do you think Ron would do that to you?"  
  
"Am I allowed to talk now, Hermione?" Hermione wanted to slap him. He was being such an ass hole. He didn't understand how important this was, how incredibly important it was to his life. "Yes, Harry, speak," she said tiredly.  
  
"Well, no, I don't think Ron would do that to me, which is why I think that Mrs. Weasley is going bonkers! Her son is missing or dead and her other son Percy doesn't even speak to her! Of course the poor lady's going to be a nutcase by now!"  
  
"What a horrible, horrible thing to say. She is perfectly right. Harry, Valery was dating the both of you.she gave you both love potions to keep you loving her, and she fed Ron lies about her relationship with you! Don't you see?"  
  
"Why would she do that? Why the hell would she want Ron dead? That is, if she even did any of this, which she did not."  
  
"She did! And why? Because she wanted to weaken you when you fought Voldemort! She knew exactly when it would be, because her "family business" that she was on that week was planning this all out with her father! And it did weaken you, didn't it, your best friend gone missing. But their plan backfired! Everyone assumed that Voldemort had done it, which only made you want to annihilate him harder, to avenge Ron's death!" Hermione gasped for air. She had said all she had wanted to say now, and she was exhausted. She wished Harry believed her. It was all true, oh it was all true. Harry just didn't understand.  
  
"Hermione," he said after a long pause. "Stop lying. You are making up very far-fetched stories. Become an author. Maybe that will get you some money!" He stomped up the stairs and Hermione heard a door slam.  
  
His words cut deep, but Hermione still wanted to save him. He was her best friend, and if need be, she would sacrifice for him.  
  
A/N: The saga is almost over. Just like one or two more chapters, I think. Just to let you know, so you don't find it too long! Anyway, please read and review!! 


	5. Beginning Again

Life After Hogwarts---THE LAST CHAPTER  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing I love you I want more reviews so please if you're reading this, review it!!  
  
Hermione watched Harry climb up his stairs. She was completely depressed. She had hoped by revealing the truth to him, he would understand how incredibly dangerous Valery was...but her plan had completely backfired. He was totally on Valery's side now. Hell, he'd kill other people if she asked him to. It was almost like the Imper....oh, my god, thought Hermione. She knows that I know! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! She's controlling him! Tonight is the night! Sure enough, at that moment, the doorbell rang.  
"Get the door, Hermione, please!" Harry called from above. Hermione stood there, debating. Should she open the door and let Valery in or not? And then she remembered, I'm back in the wizarding world, Valery's going to get in whether I let her in or whether its "Alohmora" (can't spell). Hermione slowly crossed over to the door and opened it. Valery stood there, looking drop dead gorgeous in a pure black low cut dress that stopped slightly above her ankles to reveal sharp black stilettos. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nice way to greet a guest, Hermione," Valery answered. "And by the way, you know perfec." At that moment, Harry came down the stairs. Hermione could tell that he'd spritzed some cologne on before heading down.  
  
"Valery!" he said, smiling. Hermione wanted to puke. Bad enough seeing your best friend being all romantic, but worse if the romance would end with his death. "Any reason for you to drop by...after all, I just left your house!"  
  
"Harry, silly, you forgot your coat! How could you do that?" she said, all giggly and flirty. Hermione's thoughts began to frantically race. She had to do something now. She had no clue how to break the Imperius curse, but she had to try. Harry was, after all, very good at resisting the curse, but at the moment he had no idea that he was even under it. Here he was, thinking that he was moving by his own will, loving a bitch by his own will, when really, the very powerful and extremely good witch Valery Fox, daughter of Lord Voldemort himself, was the reason behind Harry's temporary insanity. "Harry!" Hermione screamed. "Break her thoughts! Don't say, Oh, okay, sweetie! Remember Ron, Harry! She killed Ron! She killed him, he's dead somewhere! Or.banished.she killed him Harry! Murderous woman! Resist her, Harry, resist her!" Hermione glanced over at Harry, who seemed to be struggling with reality. It's working, Hermione realized gleefully, oh good God it is working! And that's where Valery came in.  
"Harry, sweetheart, she's crazy in love with you! She'll say anything. She's just jealous because we're getting married! Don't listen to her! Why on earth would I put the Imperius curse on you?"  
"Harry, no! She's Voldemort, the bastard, Voldemort's daughter! Of course she'd want you dead---you killed her fucked up father! C'mon, Harry, you're better than this, break the curse!" Hermione stared at Harry, her breath heavy and panting, her nostrils flared wide. She saw the confusion etched on his face and felt instantly sorry for him. Here was his best friend and the girl he lusted after---both yelling at him to do something completely opposite. What was he going to do? And of course, he acted like a man...  
"Both of you! What the hell are you talking about....Hermione...does she not love me....wait, no...Valery, my....." But whatever he was about to say was cut off. Valery put a silencing charm on Harry, and called loudly, "Harry Potter! Listen to every word I say to your mudblood best friend now!" Harry's facial expression turned from that of shock to anger when he heard "mudblood" but of course there was nothing he could say. Before he had time to get his wand, Valery grabbed it and stuffed it into the neckline of her low cut dress.  
"This Mud Blood has been right all along, Harry Potter. Yes, my father was the Great Lord Voldemort, noble man, thwarted in his ambitions by a little bastard...you," Valery said simply as she glanced almost hungrily at Hermione. Hermione almost whimpered in terror. She reached for her wand and found to her dismay that she couldn't find it!  
"Looking for this, mudblood?" Valery said, bringing her left hand from behind her back and twirling around the wand. "No. Not yet. First I will continue my story...humiliate Potter to the fullest, you know. Not believing you! What kind of a friend is that?" Harry seemed to be struggling with the fact that he couldn't say anything. Hermione closed her eyes, knowing that if he could, her ears would be deaf with expletives.  
"So, anyway, let's go back to seventh year, shall we?" Valery continued. "I entered Hogwarts with one reason---to destroy you, Harry Potter. And I failed. Oh God, those days were so hard.....I thought I had such a perfect plan when I decided to kill....yes, I did kill Ron Weasley. Was dating him behind your back, Harry. Hermione was right about that, too. Told him that we....that is, me and you, Harry....that we were through. I gave him twice as many love potions as I gave you, just to make sure, until his infatuation with me was absolutely perfect. Then I lured him with me to America, can you believe it, I took him to America! Performed the Killing curse on him and buried his body in some small town in Texas! Nobody suspected me at all. When I came back, he was gone and you were about to fight with my father. Ron's death was supposed to weaken you.what I didn't realize was that it would strengthen you ultimately, I didn't realize you had such a good relationship with Ron! And so anyway, you killed my father. I could not believe you, you puny, weak little half-blood of a wizard, had defeated my father, the Greatest Wizard of All Time! And so, as soon as seventh year was over, I disappeared from your life. I couldn't take it. You were still alive, and my father....well, he was not. And then, about a year ago, my father appeared to me in a dream...oh, it was marvelous. He told me to avenge his death, and I knew what I needed to do. I wasted six months just finding you; I was so lucky to bump into you at the Three Broomsticks that fateful day! And since then, it's history. You were once again full of burning desire for me, and I had you under my thumb....until this blasted witch, fucking mudblood, came along. I knew she'd figured it out, or would, very quickly---my intuition told me this much when I met her at lunch. And so I performed a quick and silent spell to make sure she couldn't get away because I have the perfect use for her. You see, Harry, once I kill you...this mud blood will suffer from my sins! She will get a life sentence in Azkaban and well, my work will be done." Valery looked at them both, biting her lip and breathing deeply. Hermione guessed that she had used a lot of energy for this speech. Tears pricked her eyes as she thought of poor Ron buried somewhere in Texas. She looked over at Harry, who looked ready to kill Valery. Except for the simple fact that he had no wand or voice, so both physical and verbal ambushes were out of the question.  
  
Hermione saw Valery's eyes dart from place to place and knew something wild was about to happen. Sure enough, Valery picked up her wand and pointed it at Harry. She took a deep breath and Hermione jolted into action, knowing exactly what was coming. No, it couldn't happen. Harry was the Boy who Lived, the Man who Defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. There was no way that the Boy who Lived could be killed by Voldemort's daughter. No way! What would happen to the wizarding world? Anybody close would know that she, Hermione, had not done it. Without thinking, Hermione rushed between the wand and Harry just as Valery was shouting, "Avada Kedavra" but didn't realize that a mirror was still between herself and Valery. As a result, Hermione saw a shock of blinding green light and felt it hit her body, but still lived for a few seconds at least. "Run, Harry," she gasped. "Run!" There was no need for her to speak. Harry had already grabbed a wand from Valery and performed a Stupefy curse of his own. "Hermione!" he screamed. But Hermione could barely hear him. Her mind and body seemed to melt into the tiles of Harry's floor, and Hermione knew it was all over. She had done this for Harry, she reminded herself, for the Boy who Lived....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry Potter stood, knees shaking, at his best friends' funeral. Both Ron's body, which had been recovered from Texas, and Hermione's body, were being buried here today. Harry closed his eyes as tears flowed freely. Voldemort's daughter Valery Fox had been locked up in Azkaban for life, with death sentence waiting, but that was not enough. Harry's mistakes had cost both Ron and Hermione their very lives. Harry stood there, numb from the shock of seeing Hermione hurtle herself to save Harry's life. I'm such a bastard, Harry thought miserably. I am such a bastard. As the ceremony droned on, Harry couldn't take it anymore. This was not the way it was supposed to end. With that, he suddenly got up and walked slowly away from the ceremony. He heard shouts behind him but he didn't care. He walked directly into the beautiful sunset as it beckoned him to start a new life. 


End file.
